wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fidelis
Fidelis is a modern city in the Neo-Draconia timeline created by EmperorWojiant . Yes, this is based off of NYC! Fidelis is a city located on a river island where the "neck" of Pyrrhia meets the "wing" of Pyrrhia. If one looks closely at where the head and wing meet, there is an island located there. Overview Fidelis is located between the Sky, Sand, and Ice Kingdoms. It is often referred to as the "Tollbooth", as Fidelis used to charge fees for passage along the river that it controlled the entrance to. The river in question is the large river that runs down Pyrrhia, dividing the Sand and Ice Kingdoms. Fidelis is primarily known for having some of the most outrageously expensive housing markets in Pyrrhia, largely due to the fact that Fidelis is built on an island, and is limited by space. Due to this, Fidelis relies heavily on other cities for resource production such as food. There is no shortage of corporations or small businesses in this city, and you'd be hard pressed to find a street that doesn't have at least one exotic vehicle rolling down it. History Fidelis was founded by several dragons who hoped to make a living catching fish, but they were largely unsuccessful. They wandered Pyrrhia for decades until they found a river island nestled between the Sand, Ice, and Sky Kingdoms. They crossed the river and established a small town on the banks of the island then known as "Thunder Island" for the fierce thunderstorms overhead in spring. Their leader, Fidelis, built the town into a prospering trade port. When he passed away in his sleep, the townspeople named the city after him. Geography Overall, the island is quite flat, with very few hills. This is what enabled Fidelis to grow into a large metropolis, as there were no physical barriers. There are beaches dotted everywhere along the island, which are carefully monitored by environmental groups. As a result, beaches tend to be pristine, with white sand and lots of sun. There is one large circular park located in the center of the city that often serves as a directional tool for dragons native to the city. "To get to the museum, you go to the circle and take a right." The island is completely covered in skyscrapers and large buildings, with the Commercial District located on the southern part of the island. The northernmost part of the island is surprisingly warm thanks to underground thermal vents, which counteracts the cold emanating from the nearby Ice Kingdom. Culture Religion Fidelis welcomes dragons of all beliefs, ranging from atheists to believers in Pyrrhian kami. However, there is definitely a growing amount of people who believe in Pyrrhian kami, the most popular of which being Mizu, kami of water. Fidelis started out as a trading and fishing port, so it is only natural that they would pay their respects to Mizu. Language The inhabitants of Fidelis speak the exact same language as most Pyrrhians do, but tend to speak in a more proper way, stressing the importance of grammar and enunciation. Commercial Center This is where most, if not all, corporations' headquarters are located. The tallest building in Fidelis, and one of the tallest in Pyrrhia is the Invicta Spire. The Invicta Spire serves as the headquarters of the conglomerate EternalProgress Group. Cross the street, and you will find yourself facing the Eternity Mall. On the outside, it seems to be a massive shard cutting into the earth. However, it extends much deeper underground and features thousands of stores and restaurants. Businesses and Organizations - EternalProgress Group - Wing-Mart - Vittoria - The Sognare Hotel - Invicta Plaza Sushi - Mizu Restaurant - SafetyNet - Solar Shadow Feel free to add more! Additional Info About Businesses The Sognare Hotel The Sognare Hotel is a historic hotel housed in an ancient building that costs hundreds of thousands to maintain each year, and yet numerous dragons demand that it not be destroyed. The Sognare Hotel, ancient as it is, easily outperforms all the hotels near it thanks to its blend of modern amenities and historic charm. The griffin head sculptures on the sides of the building are truly beautiful. Vittoria Vittoria is located in the Passage neighborhood, nestled between two other upscale stores. Take a peek, but be prepared to feel inadequate about your own attire. Vittoria is one of the most fashionable brands in Pyrrhia and has a rich history to go with it. Residential Zones The Serpent The Serpent is a neighborhood located on the western part of the island that is located on one of the few hills on the island, and features a rather long street that goes down the hill, incorporating very sharp turns. The street itself is a very popular attraction, and sometimes distracts from the beautiful historic homes along the street overlooking the ocean. Dragons residing here: Bataille The Horizon Nicknamed "The Horizon", this is a neighborhood that is located at the northernmost part of the island, where the high-rise luxury towers have massive windows in order to let in the beautiful rays of sunshine every morning and evening. This is one of the most expensive residential areas in Pyrrhia. There is a beautiful beach that lines the entire northern coast of the island. Dragons residing here: The Passage This neighborhood is located on the eastern part of the island that overlooks the river flowing to the east of the city. It originally was a dock where numerous fishing boats would congregate to sell their catches, but has now mainly become a place for ultra-modern homes and large, expensive yachts. There are numerous stores located along rows of straight brick streets in this neighborhood, all of which are very high end. Dragons residing here: Opulence Government Fidelis has a democratically elected mayor, along with representatives from the four sectors of the city. Mayor: Unitybringer Representative for the Northern Sector: Volcano Representative for the Eastern Sector: Treasurekeeper Representative for the Southern Sector: Leopard Seal Representative for the Western Sector: Hypothermia WIP Category:Places Category:Content (EmperorWojiant)